


Hope

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Minewt Bang [2]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is going into Labor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

(This shot contains Mpreg and childbirth. A looot of Mpreg, if you don't like please don't read. It's kinda fluffy, but if you don't like it please leave it :) 

The day was long and tiring for the pair. 

They expected a lot of it, but it still dragged them out.

It was two AM when Newt woke up with a strange pain in his lower body. 

He didn't hesitate to wake Minho up. "Minho... I think it's happening... We should go to-" 

Minho started panicking, making Newt frustrated as another wave of pain washed over him.

"Bloody hell, come here!" 

The Omega couldn't stand up by himself because of the round tummy, so he needed his Alpha to help.

When Minho calmed down enough, he helped Newt stand and put on some socks and shoes. 

He did the same to himself, before helping his omega down the stairs. "Watch out its a tricky stairs."

Newt rolled his eyes, but clung onto Minho anyway. 

When they finally made it downstairs, Newt ordered Minho to make them some sandwiches, "because hospital food sucks Minho. And I'm pregnant and also hungry!" 

Minho knew he was the Alpha, but Newt was not one to complain about stupid things often, so he let it be. 

While the Alpha was making the food, Newt was looking around for the hospital emergency bag they had for the labor. But couldn't find it. "Min, where is the bag?!"

Minho walked out of the kitchen and smelled for the bag. 

"Behind the couch." 

Newt huffed and waddled to the couch with a scowl on is face. "Bloody hell.. Who puts a bag behind a shucking couch I swear-" 

Minho stopped listening and packed their food. 

•••

Newt groaned in pain when he sat down in the car. 

"It huuurts. Hurry up!" He moaned out, making Minho run to his seat and start the car hastily. He drove (far over the speed limit) to the hospital. 

"Min, we don't want a bloody accident. Hurry up but don't kill us, thank you very much." 

Minho sighed tiredly and slowed the car, "You confuse me, you know that Shank?" 

Newt smiled and kissed his cheek. "Whatever. Hand me your phone I need to text everyone." 

Minho groaned. "Nooo... No no no. No. I don't want them there." 

Newt rolled his eyes. "They are our friends, you Possessive Alpha." 

Minho became more and more possessive the bigger Newt's stomach grew, but Newt wasn't much of a submissive Omega. 

Minho gave him his phone. "Whatever." 

Newt rolled his eyes, typing a text to Alby, Minho's parents, his sister Sonya also Teresa and her girlfriend Brenda. 

•••

At the hospital, Minho had to do some paperwork while Newt was brought to a room by a sweet nurse.

After he wrote their information down, he went to run for his omega. 

He found Newt laying in the (specially made bigger for pregnant omegas) bed. 

His eyes were half lidded, like he was about to fall asleep (it was around half past two in the morning) and hands on his stomach. 

The nurse was making the room ready for birth. A small smile on her face to welcome Minho in. 

The Alpha walked to the bed and leaned on it with his elbows. "She choose a well hour to come, didn't she?" 

Newt nods with a small smile. "Nobody wants to be born at three in the bloody morning, except a child of yours." 

Minho huffed out a laugh and kissed Newt quickly. "It's also partly yours so she's impatient." 

"Probably..." Newt smiled and stretched his arms. "I'm getting some more sleep, kay?" 

Minho nodded and placed the blanket over his omega. "Sleep well. I think I'll take a quick nap too." 

Newt closed his eyes and was quickly asleep. 

The nurse gave them a smile. "Give a call if something will change." 

The Alpha nodded at her, happy to have some privacy and a moment to sleep.

Hs grabbed a rather uncomfortable chair, leaning on the bed and closing his eyes too. 

•••

After about two hours Newt woke up hungry. 

Minho was bound to wake up as fast as his omega for the past few months, so he didn't complain and got the sandwiches. 

"Here ya go." Minho ate one himself and gave three to Newt, who was very hungry. 

Newt gave him a quick smile before devouring the food. Sometimes his face screwed up and he groaned in a contraction. 

Minho didn't like seeing Newt in pain (of course he didn't) but the Omega refused help for now. 

"It's going to be worse, so help me then. Where is everyone though..?" 

Minho shrugged. "It's five am now, Alby will wake up soon, I don't know about the others."

Newt groaned and rolled on his side, tiredly peering up at Minho. 

"I'm still tired. And Hungry. And I have to pee. And I am too lazy to get up." 

Minho smiled back, holding Newt's warm hand. "Can I do something for you?" 

Newt sighed and rubbed his stomach with his free hand. "Just stay here and wait until the others come. Ask them to bring some McDonalds." 

Minho took his phone and texted Alby to bring some 'McDonalds'. The boy hadn't replied, but it was still very early even for Alby. Who woke up around six. 

"Done." Minho announced with a smile. "Shall I put on some music, or watch some Netflix or tv?" 

The Omega curled into himself at another contraction. "Yeah... Whatever you want. I'm going to try and sleep more." 

Minho sat down next to him on the bed. "The contractions are getting closer and closer together. Soon and we'll have our babygirl here."

He put on the little tv here. "Do you want to choose a channel?"

Newt shook his head and curled closer to Minho. "Do whatever. I'm sleeping until my food is here." 

Minho nodded and stroke Newt's hair while watching Gorden Ramsay. 

••• 

"Newt... Baby wake up." 

The omega groaned and slowly opened his eyes, meeting Minho's. "What?" 

"Alby is coming here in a few minutes with the food. And the doctor will come and check you up now." Minho said and kissed Newt's nose. 

Minho helped Newt sit upright by placing some pillows behind him, just before the doctor came in. 

"Mr.Park and also Mr.Park, good morning." He was too happy for seven in the morning, but the man seemed unaffected. 

Newt gave a weak smile, while Minho just nodded. "Morning doc." 

The man smiled and came closer to Newt. "You're looking well enough. I'm taking a look now." 

Minho was making funny faces behind the doctor, just over his shoulder Newt could peak at his mate. Giggling when Minho stuck his tongue out at the doctor. 

"Mr.Park, I'd certainly would appreciate it if you would take me more serious. I'm examining your mate here." The man complained without turning around to look at the Alpha

Minho pouted playfully before giving the middle finger. 

Newt snorted and closed his eyes as a harder wave of pain came. 

The doctor hummed and nodded his head. "Very well... It's a few more inches before you're allowed to push. Sometimes it takes minutes others it takes hours. We will have to see. Don't forget to watch the time between the contractions." 

Minho huffed and sarcastically waved the man away. "I hate that man." 

Newt smiles at that. "You have no reason to." 

"I do. He's a complete pervert I swear." 

Newt rolled his eyes, holding his belly. 

•••

"I've got food." Alby called out as he knocked on the door. 

Newt abruptly woke up from his short nap and with Minho's help he sat up. "Yes. Food. Please!" He whined as a child. 

Minho opened the door for Alby and gave the boy a sour look. 

Alby rolled his eyes and walked past him. "Chill out big bad alpha. Your baby is going to be here soon." 

Newt made grabby hands to the McDonalds bag, which Alby gave before ruffling his hair. 

"So, now it will happen. My best friend will get a baby." Alby said while taking a seat next to Minho's. 

Newt was chocking a Maestro burger into his mouth, nodded absently. 

Minho huffed and sat down next to him. "Well... I'm happy when it finally comes. We've waited too long." 

All three of them agreed on that, only Newt was too busy with his big portion of fries to reply. 

Alby rolled his eyes and nearly got his hand cut off when he tried to steal one. 

•••  
A few minutes later Mr and Mrs Park came in and handed the couple some baby gifts. 

Brenda and Teresa had classes until late afternoon, but they would come on their lunch break.

Sonya hasn't replied yet.

•••

It was only two hours later when the pain became too much, and Newt didn't want anyone in the room except Minho and the nurses. 

"Okay, now at the next constriction I want you to push." This nurse was nicer in Minho's opinion. She was sweet and a wedded Omega, more appropriate in his eyes. 

The Alpha smiled down at Newt, who looked uneasy and in pain. "You'll be fine, take it easy." 

The omega smiled weakly at him. "Hold my hand please?" 

Minho kisses his (rather sweaty) cheek and held his hand. 

A few seconds later Newt closed his eyes and groaned loudly, Minho only focused on his Mates face and hand. Everything else was pretty disgusting and none of his business at the moment. 

"Okay. You did great. Take a rest." The nurse instructed with a smile. 

Minho helped Newt drink some water. 

"That's good. Yum yum water." The Alpha said jokingly, making Newt huff out a laugh. 

"Don't treat me like a kid." 

Minho grabbed a clothe and whipped Newt's forehead from the sweat. "I'm not. You're my beautiful smart cute little strong Mate. And I love you." 

"Minho I'm not going to die. Don't get Alpha emotional on me. I'm in labor not you." 

Years ago over half of the omegas died when they gave birth. That's why they mostly got 5 to 7 kids in one go. Minho was happy Newt and he were born in a different time. Else he didn't even would've wanted kids. 

Newt's father was never there and his mother gave birth of him and his sister before dying. 

"I know... I'm just a little scared and also excited for the ba-" 

Newt squeezed his hand very hard and cried out in pain again. 

Minho just squeezed back and looked at their hands. Not at anything else. 

•••

Minho had never ever imagined that a hour could last so shucking long. 

He never felt so useless and stupid and guilty as when be heard Newt cry and moan in pain. Sobbing at every moment he was able to breathe. And body exhausted. 

Minho used his healing powers to help Newt, but it didn't do as much as the Alpha hoped for. 

"Okay. I think I can see a head." 

Newt shook his head. "It's too much." 

Minho didn't like seeing him cry. But this was so much worse. 

"Okay. Next time push as hard as you can. In a few pushes you have your baby." The nurse explained with a smile on her face, which started to annoy Minho. 

Newt was crying and shaking his head. "No. No. Please take it away. It hurts." 

He was flushed red and sweaty all over. 

Minho had tears in his eyes himself. "You'll be okay. Calm down. You're strong enough to do it." All he could think of was Newt closing his eyes now and giving up. Dying. 

Newt couldn't actually die could he? 

"I love you. Don't give up." Minho whispered, kissing Newt's damp cheek. 

The omega closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain, Minho watched as he tried to keep giving everything he had. 

"I see the head nice and clear now. Keep pushing harder. Harder. Harder!" The nurse seemed to exited for the birth of someone else's baby, watching it with great interest. 

Newt squeezed Minho's hand impossibly harder. 

"It's crowning now! Almost there!" The Nurse called. 

Minho closed his eyes. It was gross. So shucking gross. But still he kissed Newt's cheek again. "She's almost there." 

There was a swift pause of silence, before Newt gathered up every inch of energy within himself and let it all out. 

Minho heard a loud and horrible cry from his mate, a hard squeeze in his hand and then, a gasp of relief. 

Newt's hand grip loosened and the cries of a baby were heard. 

Minho slowly opened his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks. 

The doctors held a crying, pink, slimy, dirty child in their hands. 

He was never ever so relieved.

•••

Minho held their little Alpha girl in his hands. The doctors checked her for a while, before handing her to the fathers. 

He was never so happy to see a new person. So much like Newt, but so much of himself too. 

The Alpha looked at his Omega. Newt was sleeping on the bed. Sweaty and wet. 

The doctors said he was okay. Just tired and in pain. 

Brenda and Teresa came in not long ago. They were around just as the baby came. 

Minho had asked the doctors if they could give them some privacy and not allow anyone in. 

"Hi babygirl." Minho smiled at her lovingly. 

"You're so pretty and beautiful. So prettyfull. My beautiful little angel." Minho would have denied talking to a baby if she wasn't so adorable. 

"And this-" Minho brought her to Newt. "This is the most beautiful and amazing man in the universe. My Newt. Your other Dad." 

The baby was hardly awake. Just peering through half lidded eyes and balling her wrists. 

"You two are everything to me." He whispered lovingly. "Never forget that." 

•••

"So... Gonna tell us what's the name?" Brenda asked in a soft voice, while she was peering at the little girl in Teresa's arms. 

Alby was taking pictures of the situation and mostly the baby. 

Minho's parents were handing tea around for everyone. 

Sonya was giving Newt a sponge bath. He was still asleep and whining or moaning at any way his body was being moved. But Sonya knew he didn't like being dirty. 

Minho was just silently watching everyone, he fell asleep so now and then, but he tried go stay awake until Newt could hold the baby. 

"When Newt wants to tell." He mutters tiredly, taking the tea with a small thanks. 

Teresa cooed at the little baby. "She looks so much like you two. Such a sweetheart."

Sonya nodded her head. "I'm happy everything went flawless. I think all of us went a little crazy over it. But I'm happy we're all okay." 

Newt groaned as she lifted his arm to wash it with cold water. 

Minho looked up at his mate, walking over as Newt slowly blinks his eyes open. 

"Min?" 

The Alpha smiled and hovered over Newt. "Right here baby..." 

The Omega smiled at him. "See... Need to see her." His voice was dry and croaked from all the screaming and crying. 

Teresa swiftly handed the baby to Minho who laid her secure on Newts chest. 

The omega smiled at the girl and weakly wrapped his aching hands around her. 

"She's pretty." He whispered, stroking the small amount of hair on the girls head. 

Minho kissed the girls hair and Newt's forehead. "Yeah..." 

Newt played with her fingers and stroked her cheek. 

"Are we going to tell her name?" Minho suggested after a few moments of silence. 

Newt looked up to see their friends and family standing around the bed with huge smiles.

Brenda was getting too excited. "Well say it now. I've waited nine months!" 

Minho and Newt share a look. 

"You tell them babe." The Alpha ordered. 

Newt nodded and kissed her forehead. 

"Her name is Hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you love!!!


End file.
